


Los insectos de Naruto

by waadaah



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Aliens vs. Predator (Video Game 2010), Evolve (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Facehugger, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waadaah/pseuds/waadaah
Summary: Los insectos parecen ser inofensivos, pequeños, y débiles, pero estos no. Estos son malvados, temibles, y sumamente indomables, qué pasará cuando encuentren a Naruto. Naruto!Aburame, Naruto!monstruo, Naruto!evil!dark. Temas de miedo, oscuridad, y transformación. Horror.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduccion

**Notas: Mi lengua natal es el español, por eso pienso que creo que puedo brindarles una mejor narración usando esta lengua. Ahora, para los que no puedan leer en inglés, todas mis historias, sin excepción son oscuras, tenebrosas, locas, extrañas. No son de finales felices, y siempre tratan de corromper a los protagonistas en seres malvados.**

**¿Los asusté? Bueno, guerra avisada no mata soldado. Están avisados.**

**¿Todavía quieren seguir leyendo?**

**"Piloto"**

Hace doce años, en una noche tranquilo apareció un temible monstruo, un demonio, el zorro de las nueve colas. Atacó a toda la aldea de Konoha, desgarró a personas hasta pedazos, causó incendios, destrozó mas de la mitad de los edificios y cabañas. Nadie podía detenerlo, así que el Hokage, quien era el líder de la aldea, hizo un jutsu y cerró esta temible bestia en un bebé recién nacido. Este jutsu le cobró la vida al Hokage.

Ahora, en el presente, este bebé se convirtió en adolescente, se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki, y tenía la fama de ser todo un delincuente, un vagabundo, un bueno para nada. Muchos le temían porque sabían que dentro de él estaba esa horrenda bestia que les había hecho daño. Sin embargo, Iruka Umino, el profesor de la academia de ninjas de la aldea, y el Tercer Hokage fueron siempre una influencia positiva en el chico. Ellos lo ayudaban, y le daban cariño.

A pesar de toda esa ayuda, Naruto se veía incapaz de pasar el examen de graduación de la academia, un simple jutsu de duplicación, nunca lo podía ejecutar correctamente. Aprovechándose de la situación, Mizuki, otro profesor de la academia, tomó ventaja de la frustración de Naruto para que se encuentre con un viejo de la aldea, un científico loco, otros lo llamaban la "Oscuridad de Konoha" debido a sus continuos experimentos. Tenía muy mala reputación, y también llevaba peligrosas alianzas como con el fugitivo Orochimaru.

La verdadera ambición de Danzo era en crear una fuerza militar, un ejército de ninjas superdotados, superpoderoso que pudiera hacer cualquier misión que Danzo quisiera. Su gran obsesión lo llevó a experimentar con diferentes especies.

Debajo de la aldea, varios metros en el subsuelo, Danzo tenía un laboratorio, lejos de la luz del sol donde podía fácilmente conllevar todas sus hazañas. Entre sus pasillos se podían ver los diferentes cadáveres, los diferentes fallos. Últimamente, ha tenido un alto interés en los insectos del clan de Aburame, inicialmente iba a secuestrar a Shino Aburame, pero antes de ejecutar el plan, su hermano mayor se le presentó sin fuerza, Torune Aburame.

El hermano Torune tenía algo único, los insectos que tenía no querían colaborar con él, no podía controlarlos. Eran unos insectos salvajes que además le hacían, Danzo se acuerda muy bien el día que logró sacarlos del cuerpo de Torune, pero una vez que lo logró, los insectos devoraron al humano. Ni los huesos quedaron en el laboratorio. Eran unos bichos bastantes inteligentes, actuaban en equipo, como si fueran parte de una misma colmena.

Danzo tenía a estos insectos en un cuarto con paredes de un cristal bastante resistente. Los insectos se reprodujeron entre sí, formando más y más insectos. En semanas, hubo diferentes capullos, las paredes estaban cubiertas de baba, y dentro del espacio se podía cómo la húmedad crecía, empañando sectores de la pared de cristal, y también crecía la temperatura. Los insectos se movían entre sí para así crecer la temperatura. Convirtieron el sector en su hábitat natural. Danzo quería aprender a controlarlos, así que de vez en cuando les daba humanos, pero todos terminan devorados después de ser cubiertos en telarañas.

Danzo también se dedicó a estudiar la anatomía de estos insectos, eran del tamaño de una mano humana, tienen ocho patas, cuatro de cada lado. Las patas parecían dedos humanos con garras afiladas en sus extremidades. Contaban con una cola flexible de unos cincuenta centímetros. En la base, es decir, la cara que miraba hacia el suelo se encontraba su boca, de forma circular, con colmillos y dientes curveados que ayudaban la digestión. Finalmente, como cualquier insecto llevaban sus alas dobladas en la parte superior. No contaban con ojos, y Danzo seguía investigando por qué.

A través de su lengua, la cual era bastante flexible y larga, podían disparar telaraña, de color amarillo, similar al caparazón que tenían en su cuerpo, de un color amarillo oscuro con trazas negras. Todos los insectos eran idénticos, habían como 50 en la habitación, volaban, se escondían, y siempre tenían un montón de hambre.

Volviendo al caso, sin tener ninjas capaces de controlar tales insectos, Danzo pensó que quizás Naruto, teniendo este demonio poderoso dentro de sí, pudiese ser capaz de controlarlos. El nivel de chakra quizás ahuyente los insectos. Por esa misma razón, mandó a Mizuki, y Mizuki en cambio convenció a Naruto de que Danzo podía ayudarlo, que Danzo le explicaría cómo hacer ese jutsu que tanto quería ejecutar. Naruto por tonto aceptó, estaba desesperado, ni el mismo Hokage lo pudo ayudar a ejecutar el jutsu.

Naruto procedió a la cueva que llevaba hacia el laboratorio secreto de Danzo, y mientras se sumergía en las oscuridades, podía ver como aquella cueva empezaba a tener paredes de metal. Naruto empezó a ver a todos esos conejillos de indias, humanos atrapados, pero otros ninjas rápidamente cerraban las cortinas y persianas. Naruto trató de no asustarse, pero vamos, estaba aterrado.

Cuando Mizuki por fin lo llevó hacia Danzo, este lo saludó.

\- "Hola, Naruto, me han contado demasiadas cosas de ti," Danzo trató de ser amistoso. "Me dijeron que no puedes hacer un jutsu, seguro que podremos solucionarlo".

\- "Así es, viejito, no puedo, pero ya esto me está dando mala espina, está bien si no puedo ser un ninja," Naruto dijo mientras se iba pero Danzo le cogió de la mano, y lo tocó en los hombros.

\- "No te asustes, es muy fácil, haz esto con los dedos," Danzo lo guiaba mientras le dio una señal a Mizuki, el cual envenenó al muchacho.

Naruto cayó en el suelo, cuando en el medio de esa parálisis, de esa droga, lo metieron en la habitación de cristal, los técnicos lo dejaron mientras usaban vestimenta especial. Naruto se medio despertaba cuando podía escuchar el zumbido de los insectos alrededor de él. No sabía verdaderamente en el peligro que se encontraba.

**¿Continuará?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Quieren seguir leyendo? En este capítulo empieza la cosa rara, extraña, un poco desagradable.**

**Capítulo 2: Impregnación y reproducción.**

Danzo y su equipo observaban con detenimiento el comportamiento de los insectos. Naruto se despertaba mientras veía a las criaturas volar a su alrededor. Volaban exponiendo sus colmillos. Naruto se asustó, se levantó, pero fue inútil. Los insectos le lanzaron telarañas, agarrándolo por los pies, y halándolo. Otros se movían encima de él, rompiéndole la ropa, arrancándosela de su cuerpo, mientras otros lo callaban y lo inmovilizaban con más telaraña.

\- "Déjenme, ¡mierda!" Naruto reclamaba mientras lo halaban hacia el centro de la habitación.

Los insectos lo dejaron desnudo en el suelo, Naruto seguía tratándose de mover, pero los insectos le tiraban más telarañas subiéndolo, hasta que lo colgaron del techo de la habitación. Naruto intentaba columpiarse, ahora sin poder gritar, tenía la boca callada. Los insectos volaban alrededor de él, cuando de forma espontánea, le tiraban una baba mucosa, de color amarillo claro, algo transparente. Era pegajosa, más y más insectos continuaron.

\- "Ah…" Naruto estaba gimiendo debido al químico de la baba, contenía feromonas. Naruto estaba experimentando algo nuevo en su pubertad cuando estaba consumido en la baba.

Los insectos continuaron hasta cubrirlo por completo. Este nuevo capullo se estaba endureciendo en el exterior, pero en el interior, Naruto estaba flotando en un líquido traslúcido. Unos insectos volaron hacia el capullo, y con sus largas flexibles lenguas, rompían partes del capullo para seguir inyectando baba al interior. Naruto terminó respirando el fluido, abriendo su boca permitiéndole que el fluido entrara a su interior. Debido a razones desconocidas, podía seguir respirando mientras el fluido llenaba sus pulmones y transcurría por su circulación.

Danzo podía ver con las cámaras cómo el cuerpo de Naruto estaba dentro del capullo, podía ver la sombra y su respiración profunda.

Naruto no tenía dolor, no había desesperación, había paz y placer. Naruto podía saborear el dulce manjar que le hacía palpitar más y estar en éxtasis. Con cada latido de su corazón, el capullo se movía, un embrión crecía al fondo, debajo de Naruto.

Danzo estaba impactado con la situación, él también podía ver lo que estaba creciendo debajo de él. Era la reina. Este capullo dentro del capullo donde estaba Naruto estaba formando a la reina de la colmena, crecía con rapidez hasta que de repente seis patas segmentadas rompieron el capullo. El final de cada pata parecía la púa de la cola de un escorpión. Mientras la reina salía, se podía ver el abdomen que estaba detrás de las seis patas. De repente, salió la reina, tenía la forma de un escarabajo. Su cuerpo era casi del mismo tamaño que Naruto.

Era grande, tenía el mismo color marrón-verdoso que los demás insectos, su cabeza tenía cuatro mandíbulas que se movían por debajo de sus ojos mientras arriba en su cabeza dos largas antenas sobresalían. En el espacio entre las antenas, había tres ojos pequeños que estaban posicionados en un triángulo, entre dos orificios óvalos en la superficie de su cabeza.

La reina se movía, asegurándose de que su cuerpo funcionaba bien, la reina estaba esperando pacientemente por un rey, alguien con quien pudiese reproducirse y liderar a la colmena. Las ambiciones eran grandes, y por ende empezó a nadar hacia Naruto. La reina con 60 libras de pesos se lanzó hacia Naruto, la reina apuñalaba a Naruto con cada una de sus seis patas que tenían las púas de la cola de un escorpión. La reina ya tenía las patas adentro de Naruto, estaba bien sujeta a él mientras la base de su cuerpo se conectaba con su columna vertebral.

\- "Ah…" Naruto gemía del dolor.

Dos patas estaban sujetas en sus hombros, penetrándole la piel, justamente alineados encima de sus pezones, con los fluidos entrando a través de las púas, sus pezones se endurecían mientras un caparazón se veía formarse alrededor de la inyección. Naruto podía sentir como algo frío corría en sus venas. Luego las siguientes dos patas se alinearon justamente debajo de sus costillas para inyectarle debajo de su estómago, y finalmente las últimas dos patas estaban debajo de la cadera, llegando hacia los músculos superiores de las piernas de Naruto.

La reina estaba bien sujeta de Naruto cuando de repente el abdomen de la reina agarró el agujero disponible, entrándole y asimilándolo. Naruto, a pesar de estar drogado con el manjar afrodisíaco del capullo pudo sentir el dolor de la conexión. Naruto no podía pensar, no recordaba quién era o qué estaba haciendo, la reina se pegó con mucha fuerza, hasta que filamentos en el cuerpo de la reina penetraban la piel de Naruto conectándose a sus nervios, penetrándose a la columna.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras el cabello de Naruto flotaba, la cabeza de la reina se exponía, era hueca, y tenía al igual que todo el cuerpo más y más filamentos que flotaban en el líquido. De forma súbita, la cabeza de la reina cayó en la cabeza de Naruto. Primero no cayó perfectamente, pero la reina se acomodó. Los dos agujeros de forma de óvalos quedaron alineados a los ojos humanos de Naruto. La cabeza de la reina estaba justamente en la frente de Naruto. Las mandíbulas de la reina estaban a los lados de la cabeza de Naruto.

\- "Humanos…" Naruto dijo en el líquido. "Matar…"

\- "Asesinos…" Naruto continúo mientras la psiquis se alineaba con la reina.

Los pensamientos eran difíciles de comprender, pero el mensaje era claro: venganza. Tantas generaciones del clan Aburame, siempre aprovechándose de los insectos. Era mal percibido que los ayudaban a alimentarse, no, el clan Aburame no conocía la correcta alimentación, la reproducción. Solo los mantenían drogados entre sus cuerpos.

\- "Mátalos," la voz de la reina apareció mientras Naruto la percibía como la curveada chica que tenía detrás de él, le besaba, le acariciaba.

Naruto empezaba a comprender su presencia, su cuerpo, sus ojos. Ella le susurraba llamándolo su guerrero, su rey. Luego besaba sus mejillas.

\- "D'vorah", Naruto mencionó su nombre por primera vez, la conocía bien, la muerte de tantos insectos no va a ser en vano. La esclavitud terminará, el mundo debe cambiar.

Con la conexión establecida, todos los insectos empezaron a volar alrededor del capullo, sus patas se entrelazaban mientras volaban en el aire, compartían sus lenguas, y se besaban. Se estaban amuntunando entre ellos, primero era un par, luego dos, y continuó hasta tener 16. Los que quedaron sin besarse o abrazarse los cubrieron en baba, una similar a la de Naruto. El órgano se estaba formando, era el tamaño del cuerpo de Naruto, tomando la forma del abdomen de una araña. A un lado del abdomen, había dos tentáculos moviéndose súbitamente. Uno de ellos tenía un agujero, el otro tenía muchos filamentos a lo largo. El abdomen se movía dependiendo de lo que percibían estos dos tentáculos, apuntando a Naruto.

Dentro del abdomen, la gestación no terminaba, las consciencias se unían, el caparazón se formaba en el cuerpo de Naruto. Los pectorales de Naruto estaban cubiertos por un armazón que cubría todo su pecho, cayendo por cuerpo a los lados de su torso, revelando sus abdominales bien definidos y cubiertos en un caparazón más fino. Sus brazos y hombros estaban conectados como si tuviese un equipo de protección de futbol americano.

Mientras el caparazón continuaba, cuatro tenazas crecían en su espalda, dos atrás de cada hombro, y otros dos en la zona inferior de su espalda, crecían tomando la forma de las patas de la reina, formándose y terminando en púas similares a las de un escorpión.

Los huesos de los pies empezaron a crecer, los dedos gordos de su pie empezaban a enlargarse, a crecer juntos, se endurecían con el caparazón y dejaron de ser humanos. Eran puntiagudos al final. En la base de la pierna, Naruto fácilmente podía extender sus piernas de forma opuesta, facilitándole el caminar en seis (sus dos piernas, más las cuatro de su espalda) o en dos.

Danzo no perdió un segundo observando la evolución de Naruto, y era evidente que en cualquier minuto iba a sucumbir del capullo, las patas en su espalda se movían, a su vez moviéndolo y con ellas, trataba de apuñalar el capullo desde dentro, era fuerte, no se rompía, Naruto continuó hasta que una de las patas atravesó el capullo, rompiéndolo. Un montón del manjar salió hacia el suelo con Naruto también.

\- "Ahhh…" Naruto respiraba por primera vez cuando notó que tenía cuatro mandíbulas alrededor de su boca, cada una terminando en una garra que se movía hacia dentro.

Naruto era irreconocible, desde sus patas hasta las dos largas antenas de su cabeza, su caparazón similar al de sus insectos, pero lo único que no cambió fue su rostro, al menos la forma. Su piel se había puesto amarillenta, tenía sus mismas mejillas, su misma boca, sus labios y la misma nariz. Incluso sus ojos humanos, pero con la pupila cubriéndolos por completo.

Naruto cayó en el suelo con la cabeza para abajo, cuando lentamente las cuatro patas de su espalda lo levantaron. Naturalmente las piernas se doblaron para que sus pies apuntaran hacia atrás. Los insectos volaron al instante, estaban chupándole, comiéndose la baba para dejarlo seco. Los insectos se movían constantemente para secarlo lo más rápido posible dejando el caparazón limpio.

\- "Ahg…" Naruto seguía vomitando la baba que había respirado por tantos días y la reemplazaba por aire.

Naruto tenía sus brazos colgando cuando agarró fuerza, sus ojos se abrían cuando notó sus dedos que terminaban en garras largas, los doblaba cuando naturalmente subió la cabeza para mirar al frente, sus mandíbulas se movían constantemente de forma hacia dentro. Mientras gemía, se podían ver los dientes que ya no eran de humano, sino colmillos alineados, cuando abría su boca, la boca en sí llegaba hasta la oreja, abriéndose completamente la línea de colmillos.

\- "Danzo… Maldito…" Naruto sacó sus primeras palabras cuando de forma espontánea, su lengua flexible salió extendiéndose como látigo de un metro cuando regresó a su garganta.

Naruto estaba débil, pero lentamente sentía su nuevo cuerpo, podía sentir a la reina encima de él, y podía sentir como instinto cuando los dos páneles en su espalda comenzaban a abrirse, y cuatro alas translúcidas, de color amarillento empezaron a extenderse, Naruto intentó moverlas, pero estaban pegadas por la baba.

Se concentró en moverse, y en adaptarse, él seguía completamente desnudo, porque su ingle seguía expuesta. Naruto se movió en varios pasos hasta que la reina volvió a llamarle, a susurrarle encima de él.

\- "La comida está… tan cerca," Naruto reaccionó abriendo su boca, y sus colmillos crecían.

Buscaba a dónde, pero no sabía que la reina se refería al abdomen, que se había formado antes, que se estaba moviendo con sus dos tentáculos hasta que ganaron velocidad, y se conectaron con Naruto, rompiendo la piel humana que quedaba en su ingle, ajustándose, y conectándose, chupándole.

\- "AAAAAAAhhhhhhh…" Naruto gritó con fuerza cuando perdió el control y sus patas lo dejaron caer.

\- "Quiérelos, deja que beban y se alimenten de ti," le susurro.

\- "Tus hijos están tomando de la leche," le explicó mientras los nervios se conectaban a cada embrión dentro del abdomen, como cada uno estaba conectado a él. Chupaban de su sangre y fluidos.

Naruto había perdido la consciencia momentáneamente, cuando Danzo aprovechó la situación para poder transferirlo a una mejor habitación. Por ende, había enviado a unos Root ninjas, pero Naruto los percibió, los insectos se lo dijeron dentro de la mente de la colmena, sus instintos reaccionaron. Aunque a pesar de que un ninja estaba en menos de un metro de él. Naruto no reaccionó.

Cuando el ninja lo tocó, las dos patas frontales de su espalda levantaron a Naruto en un microsegundo, cuando de repente, Naruto soltó su lengua que atravesó el cráneo del humano, y al mismo tiempo haló la cabeza del humano hacia su boca, crujiendo y comiéndoselo. Sus cuatro mandíbulas lo ayudaban a comérselo. Con cada mordida sentía como el abdomen de araña se alimentaba más.

Naruto estaba cerca del abdomen del cadáver cuando otro ninja sacó su espalda y trató de atacarlo por atrás, pero los reflejos de Naruto le advirtieron así que Naruto saltó, soltando sus alas y llegó a la pared con sus seis extremidades.

\- "Inútil…" Naruto dijo mientras soltó el cadáver de su boca.

De forma instantánea, dejó sacar una telaraña de la punta de su lengua, cogiendo el cadáver, y halándolo de nuevo hacia él, pero en esta ocasión con sus brazos se ayudó para cubrirlo en telaraña y luego lo dejó pegado en la pared. Naruto luego saltó hacia el humano, aterrizando en sus piernas, Naruto por primera vez caminaba frente al ninja, con sus patas apuntando sus púas al humano. Naruto había crecido de tamaño, alcanzaba casi dos metros de altura. El ninja percibió la criatura que se había convertido.

\- "Naruto, sé que puedes oírme," Danzo le decía. "No queremos hacerte daño."

Pero el ninja estaba aterrado mientras Naruto se acercaba con sus patas apuntándolo a él. Naruto, la verdad, moría de hambre. El ninja se tropezó y se cayó, Naruto saltó encima de él. Naruto soltó su lengua, pero estaba vez fue para agarrarle el sabor. El hombre estaba sudando de miedo.

\- "No me mates, por favor," le suplicaba.

\- "No soy asesino, nosotros no matamos, solo nos alimentamos," Naruto le susurraba. "En especial de aquellos que matan otros por gusto," Naruto concluía.

Naruto iba a volver a soltar la lengua para comérselo, pero surgió un nuevo dolor en su cuerpo.

\- "Ahhhhhhhh…" Naruto gritó mientras cayó bajo el humano. Naruto en sí, no era pesado, todos sus músculos y fluidos estaban siendo absorbidos, así que el Anbu logró zafarse.

\- "¿Qué coño es esta sensación?" Naruto gritaba entre siseos.

\- "Estamos pariendo…" la reina le decía.

Algo salía del abdomen, un nuevo tentáculo, ancho de como dos pulgadas, puntiagudo al final, pero se abría en cuatro pétalos. Danzo lo observaba, Naruto sentía un fuerte dolor cuando el primer insecto salía enrollado en una bola, luego el otro, y el otro. Llenos de babas, se movían y reaccionaban cuando rápidamente soltaban sus alas.

\- "Nuestros hijos," Naruto dijo sonriendo cuando los insectos volaban alrededor.

Naturalmente, tenían bastante hambre, y se movieron al ninja que intentaba huir, estaba golpeando la puerta, pero uno de los insectos soltó telaraña hacia sus patas, haciéndolo caer, mientras otro se abrazó a su cabeza, alineando su boca la boca del humano, y soltando la lengua, comiéndoselo vivo, y rápidamente, mientras el otro empezó por los pies. En segundos el humano no existió. Mientras tanto, Naruto continuó alimentándose del humano que había puesto en un capullo de telaraña.

Lo que Naruto no entendió que es sus insectos volvieron a él luego de alimentarse, caminaban por su cuerpo con sus dedos, buscando los pezones de Naruto, y se aferraron a ellos, y lo mordieron.

\- "Mierda," Naruto reclamó, quería detenerlos.

\- "No, deja que alimenten, como buen rey, necesitas tu miel," la reina le susurraba.

Naruto sentía algo sumamente caliente atravesando sus pezones, moviéndose a su garganta, esa quemazón se intensificaba cuando dos glándulas empezaron a crecer en cada lado de su cuello. Más y más fluidos empezaban a llenarse cuando luego su lengua empezó a llenarse también del mismo fluido.

Naruto saltó de la pared caminando alrededor, Danzo podía seguir viendo los dos insectos bien aferrados a los pezones, cuando Naruto tenía que soltar su lengua.

\- "Suéltala," la reina le ordenaba.

Naruto soltó su lengua de un metro, esparciendo un líquido amarillento que empezaba a derretir el suelo y parte de la pared de cristal. Naruto estaba saboreando el líquido, era similar al manjar del capullo, era dulce para él, ácido para los demás. Naruto no lo dudó más, tenía que salir de ahí, por ende se movió hacia la puerta, y la derritió por completo.

Danzo se movió rápido. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar, mientras Naruto estaba en los pasillos, Danzo lo alcanzó.

\- "Déjame ir inútil humano, o tendré…" Naruto le dijo mientras le apuntaba con uno de las pinzas. Naruto flexionaba sus rodillas para llegar a él.

\- "¿Quién pensaría que los insectos tuviesen tanto poder?" Danzo dijo mientras sacaba las bandas de su brazo. Naruto lo tomó como un insulto.

\- "Maldito, nos mantuviste aquí por años, experimentando con nosotros, burlándote, te odia, y también yo por el engaño, la manipulación," Naruto dijo.

\- "No dejes que te controle," Danzo le dijo mientras se preparaba por cualquier cosa.

\- "No me controla, me ama, desde la gestación, nos hemos amado y hemos tenido crías," Naruto dijo.

Los insectos volaron hacia él, pero Danzo hizo un jutsu para sacar un montón de aire que los hizo volar. Detrás de los insectos iba Naruto, que fácilmente podía percibir los brotes de aire, moviéndose entre ellos, esquivándolos. Danzo continuó con un brote más fuerte de viento que rompió el techo, mientras Naruto se dejó caer, para correr por debajo, iba a darle un uppercut a Danzo, pero este lo esquivó.

\- "Hss…" Naruto siseaba mientras continuaba a pegarle, y patearle. Danzo no era tan malo, pero al final sí logro golpearle, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Danzo sacó su espada y empezó a usarla contra Naruto, pero Naruto usó las patas para esquivarla y detenerla, Danzo empezaba a cansarse de la fuerza de las patas. Mientras más insectos salían del abdomen de araña de Naruto, más se movían alrededor de Danzo. Atándolo con telarañas mientras Naruto soltó ácido, pero Danzo lo movió.

Danzo empezó a usar sus sharingans, pero era inútil. Naruto no estaba usando ningún jutsu. Todo su chakra estaba siendo consumido a través del abdomen de la araña. Su mente estaba compartida con la colmena, la colmena como tal y él controlaban el cuerpo. Sin jutsus que copiar o capturar, Danzo era incapaz de predecir sus movimientos.

Anbus llegaban por los lados, pero los insectos los mantenían entretenido, mientras Naruto empezaba a pelear con ellos, esquivándolos o apuñalándolos. Danzo le tiró kunais mientras peleaba con los anbus, pero las patas de su espalda actuaron por sí solas esquivándolos. Naruto volvió a donde estaba Danzo, usaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él, Danzo le esquivaba, pero luego finalmente lo golpeó empujándolo hacia el suelo. Naruto actuó rápido y uso las dos patas de sus hombros para apuñularlo en los hombros de Danzo, y luego lo levantó para que luego con sus dos otras patas en el inferior de su espalda terminaran el trabajo.

Mientras caminaba para la puerta de la cueva, los insectos seguían alimentándolo por el pecho, cuando abrió y recibió una aldea en la oscuridad de la noche. Varios insectos volaron por el bosque mientras Naruto caminaba hacia fuera. Las dos cápsulas de su espalda abrieron sus alas, y Naruto empezó a volar, sintiendo el aire frío en su cuerpo, mientras se movía hacia la aldea con su boca abierta.

\- "La colmena está por crecer, necesitas a tus guerreras," la reina le susurraba, le orientaba.

\- "Necesitas tu colmena para reproducirte," la reina continuaba.

(Mientras tanto…)

"Pain" una voz salió detrás, el ninja amagakure con ojos azules y ojos anaranjados le estaba hablando. Era hermosa la ninja, con tal rostro neutral.

\- "¿Sí, Konan?"

\- "Necesitamos un nuevo miembro en Akatsuki…" le informó, volviendo a retomar ese terrible tema otra vez a la mesa.

\- "Sí… ya sé. Con lo de Orochimaru, debemos recuperar su lugar, pero también debemos recuperar el anillo, el "cielo" antes de que podamos introducir a un nuevo miembro," le respondió.

\- "Será difícil con tantos lugares que tiene para esconderse," Pain continuó.

\- "Zetsu me informó de un ninja con capacidades… sin embargo, no me ha podido dar los detalles porque estuvo varios meses encerrado," Kanon le informó y confiaba en Zetsu porque tenía un buen ojo para talentos, ya que hace unos días le presentó a Deidara.

(En la aldea de Konoha)

Naruto estaba en la pared de un edificio, lanzando telarañas moviéndose a través de los edificios. Continuaba hacia el área residencial. Naruto podía sentir a sus insectos alimentándose, envolviendo a humanos en telarañas. Naruto hubiese pensado en lo terrible que eso era, pero cuando pensaba, primero le importaban sus insectos, los que había parido, en vez de los humanos.

Naruto se movía rápidamente junto a sus insectos, cuando llegó a una residencia con la ventana abierta, saltando en su interior, aterrizando en el techo, mientras soltaba su lengua flexible alrededor. Naruto se movió hacia la cama donde dormía un joven. Naruto estaba actuando en instinto, soltó telaraña desde el techo, y lo levantó. La telaraña lo envolvió a la altura de su boca.

\- "Hmm.. Hmm.." el humano trataba de gritar mientras colgaba de la telaraña.

El humano miró para arriba y vio el cuerpo de Naruto, su cuello era más largo que antes, permitiéndole mover su cabeza completamente hacia atrás, el humano podía verle el rostro. Naruto lo haló y lo envolvió. Con sus patas, una vez envuelto, alineo la cabeza del humano con sus mandíbulas y se lo devoró. Naruto luego saltó hacia la habitación y salió hacia la calle principal. Caminaba con sus seis extremidades, mirando hacia el frente mientras los insectos caminaban debajo de él alimentándolo en el pecho. Naruto sonreía, sus insectos se alimentaban a su alrededor

\- "Enfócate, y danos una colmena," la reina le decía.

\- "Pronto…" Naruto estaba enfocado en alimentar sus embriones, añoraba verlos nacer.

\- "Dentro de la colmena podremos parir a más, y podremos crear a las guerreras," la reina le susurraba.

Naruto continuaba alimentándose, moviéndose en las residencias con sus insectos en otras, hasta que los ANBUs salieron debido a las noticias, viendo a los cadáveres. Por ende, al salir de otra residencia, notó kunais, pero Naruto los esquivó. Naruto pudo ver al Anbu en el techo del edificio del frente, así que soltó una telaraña y se movió con rapidez, saltando hacia el techo. Naruto aterrizó en sus piernas, los Anbus lo notaban.

\- "¿Naruto?" uno le preguntó.

\- "Pues sí, déjenme tranquilo, y los dejaré ir," Naruto les dijo cuando percibió la misma cara que siempre notaba, la cara de miedo, incluso antes de convertirse en lo que es, siempre lo miraban así. Los anbus podían notar el tentáculo en su ingle absorbiendo.

\- "Ven con nosotros, y no pasará nada," el otro Anbu le respondió.

\- "No," Naruto respondió mientras soltó telaraña, agarrándolos, y empujándolos contra el suelo. Los anbus trataban de moverse.

Naruto saltó encima de uno de ellos, saboreándolos cuando de forma instintiva agarró a uno de sus insectos del aire, empujándolo hacia la boca de uno de los anbus. El insecto se abrazó alrededor de su boca cuando la lengua del insecto saltó hacia dentro de la garganta de humano, devorándoselo. El otro ninja a su lado podía ver cómo el insecto no dejaba caer una gota de sangre mientras se lo devoraba. Naruto sonreía cuando soltó su lengua, atravesándole el cráneo y al mismo tiempo halándolo hacia su garganta.

Al terminar, Naruto siseo cuando notó a Iruka sensei detrás de él con tres anbus también. Naruto saltó aterrizando en frente de él con dos sus dos piernas, sus patas de la espalda estaban apuntando hacia ellos, mientras siseaba.

\- "Naruto," Iruka decía con sorpresa al verle el rostro.

\- "No te quiero hacer daño, Iruka-sensei, déjame ir," Naruto respondió a pesar de que la reina le tentataba para que lo matara.

\- "Naruto, tampoco te queremos hacer daño," Iruka respondió.

\- "No, déjame ir," Naruto dijo, sin querer lastimarle, y se fue.

Naruto los abandonó, y continúo alimentándose, moviéndose en las rutas y calles con sus seis extremidades. La madrugada se terminaba y venía la mañana cuando ya se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea, a través del bosque cuando la reina le susurraba: "Ya te has comido a más de 200 humanos, concibiendo a más de 800. Será que por fin podrás darnos una colmena," le susurró.

En el bosque la humedad creció en relación con la de la aldea, Naruto estaba sujeto a un árbol cuando podía sentir la humedad de los árboles. Los insectos lo siguieron hasta el bosque, alimentándose de animales, moviéndose entre los arbustos, cuando Naruto lamía el árbol.

\- "La humedad y el calor nos dan la señal para reproducirnos," la reina le susurraba. "La colmena que tendremos estará a 40 grados Celsius, y a 90% de humedad," le susurraba cuando Naruto podía sentir su abdomen de araña reaccionando a ese ambiente.

Naruto saltó del árbol y continúo, necesitaba buscar una cueva, algún lugar donde pudiese procrear, donde pudiese crear su primera colmena, pero mientras caminaba entre los arbustos se topó con una tipa de pelo azul y con una vestimenta que tenía nubes rojas. Apareció de la nada con papeles pegándose entre sí.

\- "No puedo percibir latidos de corazón en ti, no eres humana," Naruto siseó mientras ella se acercaba a él cuando estaba parado en sus seis piernas.

**(¿Continuará?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Quieren seguir leyendo? Si el anterior capítulo te pareció extraño, en este va a ser desagradable, temas de transformación. No sé, es feo.**

**Advertencia: temas de impregnación forzada, transformación forzada, corrompimiento, monstruos-transformación. En fin, es horrible, están advertidos.**

**Capítulo 3: La nube roja arriba de la colmena.**

Naruto estaba explorando en el bosque, saltando de árbol en árbol, aterrizando con sus seis extremidades, mientras su lengua salía espontáneamente. Naruto sonreía, estaba feliz, era libre. Sus insectos volaban en los alrededores, capturaban a otros animales mientras se los comían. Otros solo exploraban al igual que Naruto. Sin embargo, Naruto tenía una meta precisa, la reina lo presionaba constantemente, la meta era encontrar y crear la primera colmena.

Entre saltos y demás se topó con Kanon, entre papeles se formaba en frente de él. Naruto estaba en frente de ella, aún en sus seis extremidades. Naruto se sentía más cómodo caminando así. Kanon lo había estado buscando por varios meses siguiendo los consejos de Zetsu. Lo que ella no sabía es si iba a ser fácil de convencer.

\- "He venido por ti, Naruto," Kanon le decía ya que el rostro era idéntico, era solo cuerpo que estaba cubierto en el caparazón.

\- "¿Qué quieres de nosotros?" Naruto respondió mientras se acercaba a ella, soltando su lengua para saborearla, pero Kanon retrocedió.

\- "¿Nosotros?", se preguntó.

\- "Somos la colmena y yo, la reina y yo," Naruto decía mientras soltó telaraña y se zafó hacia el árbol que estaba detrás de Kanon. Naruto se movió rápido, tenía el abdomen de araña apuntando hacia la cima del árbol mientras caminaba hacia abajo entre el árbol.

\- "Entiendo, solo pasaba porque quería invitarte a que te unas a Akatsuki," Kanon le preguntó.

\- "¿Akatsuki?" Naruto se preguntó mientras un par de insectos nacían de su abdomen de araña.

\- "Necesitamos de tu poder para completar nuestro plan," le decía Kanon mientras lo miraba con una cara fría y sin palabras.

\- "En cambio, te protegeremos," Kanon le respondió.

Naruto saltó del árbol hacia el suelo, caminando con sus dos piernas mientras la agarró del cuello. Fácilmente, la levanto, y le respondió, "Nosotros no necesitamos de su protección," Naruto le dijo y la soltó.

\- "Te podemos ayudar a crecar una colmena," Kanon le dijo ya que estudió las características de estos insectos. Kanon sabía que la colmena lo era todo para Naruto y para la especie.

\- "Una colmena…" Naruto susurró.

\- "¿Te unes…?" Kanon volvió a proponerle.

\- "¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Naruto respondió.

Kanon empezó a caminar mientras Naruto la seguía, primero en sus piernas, Kanon pudo notar que su cuerpo era humano en su torso. Sus músculos definidos eran completamente de un humano. Kanon veía como el insecto detrás de él estaba aferrado completamente debajo del caparazón. Naruto siguió caminando por unos minutos, pero luego volvió a sus seis extremidades. Naruto no entendía por qué se sentía mejor caminando así, pero se podía ver a los insectos moviéndose en su pecho debajo de él.

\- "Te llevaré a la cueva de la organización," Kanon dijo.

Caminaron hasta una roca, donde hizo un jutsu, y la roca se convirtió en una cueva. Una vez que se abrió los insectos empezaron a volver hacia dentro, moviéndose entre las paredes, moviendo sus colas mientras seguían adelante. Naruto seguía caminando con sus seis extremidades, su cabeza estaba a la altura de la cadera de Kanon.

La cueva los llevaba debajo de una montaña en el bosque, luego de caminar por unos diez minutos, llegaron al salón principal, del tamaño de una cancha de tenis, varias columnas lo mantenían en pie. Al final del salón, había un pasillo que los llevó a la caverna de Madara. La recámara era pequeña, y Madara estaba sentado en frente de un escritorio.

\- "Bienvenido," Madara le decía mientras Naruto lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros. "Tu primer objetivo será capturar a Orochimaru, y arrebatarle el anillo que tiene," Madara le dijo.

\- "¿Dónde está?" Naruto le preguntó.

\- "Ha sido bastante difícil encontrar la localización exacta, pero al mismo tiempo actualmente está débil, y necesita un cuerpo. Por eso, debería ser fácil matarlo," Madara le dijo mientras le mostró un mapa.

Mientras Madara le explicaba la localización, Zetsu apareció en la habitación con una capa de Akatsuki, era negra con nubes rojas. Estaba modificada para Naruto, parecía una especie de falda que cubría la parte de su cuerpo, y tenía 8 mangas para todas las extremidades. Dejaba expuesta su espalda y su pecho, pero se reconectaba entre sus hombros.

\- "La base está a 18 kilómetros en el sueroeste de aquí, su base es subterránea, así que será más dificultoso acceder," Madara le decía mientras Naruto se paraba en sus piernas para ver mejor. Naturalmente, las cuatro extremidades de la espalda se movían como si fuesen a apuñalaban al aire. Naruto apuntó con su garra del dedo índice la "X".

\- "Esa misma," Madara le respondió.

\- "Hay una puerta que está escondida en árboles en esa localización," Zetsu le respondió.

Una vez que entendió, saltó hacia el techo y se fue, Kanon lo seguía mientras se deshacía en papeles. Naruto continuó por el bosque, Kanon podía ver que era bastante flexible, sus huesos eran menos densos, y podía doblarse con facilidad mientras tiraba telarañas de su lengua, aterrizando entre los árboles mientras iba hacia el lugar.

\- "Deja de jugar con los humanos, y encuéntranos una colmena, maldita sea," la reina le repetía mientras le chupaba más.

\- "Ah," Naruto gemía cuando se detuvo. "Dame más tiempo," Naruto le respondió mientras continuó.

Al llegar, Naruto caminaba con sus piernas, siseaba mientras podía olerlo con su lengua que salía bruscamente de su garganta y regresaba. Saboreaba el aire, hasta que pudo ver la puerta metálica. Naruto escupió ácido de su lengua y con sus patas, sacó la puerta del camino. Entró al pasillo cuando luego saltó al techo y caminaba, sus insectos iban mucho más rápido, volaban para protegerlo, para observar más afondo del camino. Kanon los seguía por detrás, podía sentir como los insectos caminaban en su cuerpo, pero no le hacían daño.

Un montón de aviones de papel salieron de Kanon, a través de los corredores, revisando todas las habitaciones. Los insectos de Naruto seguían los aviones, y olían y husmeaban los cuartos. Se movían como locos mientras Naruto y Kanon continuaban en el pasillo principal.

Una vez al final del pasillo, había un escritorio, y detrás de él había alguien que era bastante menospreciado en Konoha, era Kabuto. El subordinado de Orochimaru estaba jugando con algunos instrumentos médicos con la mano. Naruto quería matarlo, era un impulso debido a que sabía que él fue un traidor a Konoha.

Naruto subió por el techo, se movía entre las sombras para que no lo viesen, no hacía ningún ruido. De repente, Naruto soltó telaraña, pero Kabuto lo vio y esquivó la gruesa telaraña.

\- ¿Quién coño está ahí? Kabuto gritó ya que todavía no podía ver a Naruto, no había niveles de chakra para presenciarlo. Kanon se había dispersado también.

Kabuto se movió hacia la luz, hacia la pared, aunque podía escuchar el zumbido de insectos, iban hacia él mientras Naruto se regresaba a que Kanon. Kabuto no se imaginaba la cantidad inmensa de insectos que se lo devoraban vivos, sus llantos hacían eco en la cueva.

Kanon se puso a revisar el escritorio de Kabuto, mientras Naruto descubrió un pasillo donde habían prisioneros, cárceles en cada lado. Los prisioneros estaban desnutridos. Los insectos venían detrás de Naruto, moviéndose entre las paredes, entre los humanos, mientras gritaban de miedo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión los insectos no se los estaban comiendo. Estaban envolviéndolos a todos entre telarañas.

Kanon continúo por detrás mientras veía el abdomen de araña de Naruto pariendo insectos continuamente, y que rápidamente se unía a los demás, pero la curiosidad no la dejaba tranquila, "¿Por qué no se los devoran?

\- "Solo matan cuando necesitamos hacer más miel, si no, solo los cubren en telarañas," Naruto le respondió mientras Kanon podía ver cómo gritaban desesperados, ya que los insectos los cubrían apretadamente, se podían ver todos los detalles de los humanos.

\- "Humedad… Calor…" gritaba la reina mientras tanto. El abdomen de araña se endurecía por dentro, Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- "Mejor avancemos," Naruto le sugirió a Kanon. "Perderé el control si me quedo," Naruto le explicó.

Mientras salía, Naruto podía sentir que los insectos ahora estaban tomando una serie de acciones por primera vez, exprimían baba de sus interiores para cubrir las paredes de la prisión, los techos, los pisos, era una baba pegajosa. Los insectos también le hacían eco a Naruto, "humedad y calor". Al salir del pasillo, Naruto podía respirar mejor, su abdomen de araña se relajaba.

\- "No escaparás tu destino, mi rey. El humano te trajo a un buen lugar para la colmena," la reina le contestó.

Ningún insecto se movió hacia Naruto, todos se quedaron en el pasillo de la prisión, su objetivo mayor no es la protección de Naruto, es la creación de la colmena, y la miel de las glándulas que Naruto tiene en su cuello.

Kanon y Naruto ahora se encontraban en un galpón, un poco más abierto, y en frente se encontró a nadie más y nadie menos que su mejor amigo, Sasuke. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, Naruto pasó mucho tiempo en su capullo.

Sasuke pudo ver a los dos, a Kanon y a Naruto que tenía su capa de Akatsuki, con mangas cubriéndoles todas las extremidades, le pudo reconocer el rostro, su piel había cambiado de tono, pero era la misma piel humana, su boca era similar solo con pequeñas marcas de como abría ahora hasta las orejas.

\- "Nunca me esperé que Akatsuki nos encontraran aquí," Sasuke dijo mientras se dio cuenta de que ese era Naruto.

\- "Pero de todas formas, los tengo que detener," Sasuke dijo. "Incluso si tengo que matarte, Naruto, no sé qué coño te pasó, pero te has metido con la gente equivocada," Sasuke dijo.

\- "Cuando comparas el poder verdadero de Madara, te das cuenta de que Itachi no es más que solo polvo comparado con Madara," Kanon le respondió.

Sasuke se movió más cerca y soltó su jutsu de fuego, dejando salir una tremenda llama de fuego. Naruto se movió y la esquivó con sus alas. Sasuke se enfureció, y sacó su espada. Saltó hacia Naruto, pero Naruto detuvo la espada con una de sus patas de la espalda. Cuando se detuvieron en el aire, los dos saltaron al suelo. Naruto aterrizó con sus piernas, cuando Sasuke podía verle el torso humano, sus músculos estaban definidos en el caparazón fino entre el caparazón grueso entre sus hombros y parte de la cadera. Sasuke también podía notar como se conectaba a la reina, las patas de las reinas estaban completamente aferradas hacia Naruto. Por último, podía ver la conexión entre su ingle y el abdomen, se movía chupándole constantemente.

Naruto empezó a caminar frente a él, le observaba como tenía miedo a la monstruosidad. Sasuke le veía las antenas largas que brotaban en su cabeza, mientras las patas de sus extremidades se movían apuñalando al aire, con el mismo ritmo a las cuatro mandíbulas alrededor de la boca de Naruto.

Sasuke se sacudió y se enfocó, se movió rápido hacia él, iba a golpearle, pero Naruto podía ver con lentitud su movimiento, y le agarró el puño en el aire con su mano, sus garras se aferraban a la piel de Sasuke cortándola como mantequilla mientras, lo agarró y lo tiró a un lado. Con los músculos de sus piernas, saltó y aterrizó frente a él, iba a soltar su lengua, pero Sasuke se zafó.

Sasuke le tiró kunais, que cortaron la manta de Akatsuki, pero no le hicieron nada al caparazón. Naruto saltó hacia atrás, botando telaraña en el aire, la cual llegó a la frente de Sasuke, empujándolo hacia adelante, haciéndolo caer, mientras Naruto estaba encima de él. Naruto seguía halándolo con su telaraña. Naruto abría su boca, mostrando los colmillos cuando de repente…

\- "Detente, Naruto, quizá lo necesitemos después, deja que entrene, y quizás se una a nuestra causa después, todavía necesitamos buscarte una pareja de equipo," Kanon explicó cuando Naruto cortó la telaraña. En cambio, botó más telaraña y lo dejó plasmado al suelo.

\- "¡Quédate tranquilo, y cuidadito te mueves!" Naruto dijo mientras su lengua le saboreaba.

\- "Por aquí, Naruto," Kanon dijo mientras abría una puerta al fondo.

Al abrirla, ahí estaba Orochimaru que había estado escuchando la conmoción, estaba vestido con ropa médica de paciente mientras sus ojos de serpiente veían a Kanon. Por detrás, Naruto había saltado de Sasuke y había caminado hacia Orochimaru en sus seis extremidades, Orochimaru lo veía venir mientras algunos insectos nacían, pero se regresaban a donde estaban los demás, en donde se encontraban los prisioneros, ya ninguno se quedaba con Naruto.

\- "Y no viniste sola," Orochimaru dijo mientras Naruto se acercaba. No lo había notado hasta que se detuvo al lado de Kanon, su cabeza estaba justo en la cadera de Kanon.

\- "¿Naruto?" Orochimaru le dijo cuando le vio su rostro, las mismas marcas del Kyuubi en sus mejillas.

\- "Orochimaru…" Naruto susurraba mientras las palabras salían de su boca que abría hasta por debajo de sus orejas. Los colmillos estaban alineados en toda su cabeza mientras la lengua salía lentamente.

\- "Bueno, no te puedo prometer que saldrás bien de todo esto," Orochimaru dijo mientras se acercaba.

\- "Seneijashu," Orochimaru dijo mientras un montón de serpientes salieron debajo de su manga.

Cuando las serpientes iban hacia Naruto, él desdobló sus alas, y botó ácido contra ellas, mientras otras las agarró con sus manos cuando de repente con su lengua se las comía. Naruto continuaba volando con el zumbido de sus cuatro alas translúcidas. Cuando volvió a ver, se dio cuenta que Orochimaru ya no estaba en frente de él, se había escapado. Naruto soltó su lengua para percibirlo, la lengua como tal tenía púas a su largo que servían como perceptores.

Sin darse cuenta, una larga espada brotó debajo de él, y siguió hasta el techo de la cueva, Naruto la esquivó, tirando una telaraña a la pared, Naruto sonreía, iba a hacer una buena batalla, ya no contaba con su chakra, ni con el Kyuubi, solo con él mismo. Naruto siseaba…

\- "Me encantaba el ramen, Serpientota, pero la carne humana me excita, nos excita…" Naruto decía mientras caminaba en la pared. "No me imagino cómo sabrá la tuya," Naruto respondió mientras su abdomen seguía chupándole sin parar para continuar con el ciclo.

Orochimaru seguía viéndolo, un poco asombrado de la monstruosidad, su capa de Akatsuki, le cubría el abdomen, y las ocho extremidades, pero su espalda y pecho estaban al descubierto. Orochimaru estaba ahí en el medio del suelo, Naruto no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Así que saltó al aire, brotando sus alas y despareció un montón de ácido, el ácido estaba derritiendo el piso metálico, y brotaba gases tóxicos. Naruto había usado todo lo que tenía en reserva.

\- "Tonto, no sabes que los insectos no regresaran a reponerte, te tocará procrear para que continúe el ciclo," la reina le susurraba. "A partir de que parimos los insectos, ellos te alimentan la miel, pero también buscan colmenas, al encontrarla te toca ir allá para el siguiente paso del ciclo."

\- "Humedad y calor… Esas dos condiciones romperán hormonas dentro de nuestro organismo," la reina le decía cuando Naruto podía sentir cómo se endurecía el tentáculo reproductor dentro de su abdomen de araña. "Ahh…" Naruto gemía, no era para parir.

Orochimaru agarró la oportunidad para transformarse, su cuerpo se volvía en una gran serpiente que estaba cubriendo el lugar, su cuerpo estaba compuesto de millones de serpientes. Su cabeza creció, y permanecía abierta con dos largos colmillos.

\- "Eres mío, déjame coger tu cuerpo," Orochimaru le dijo cuando Naruto continuaba gimeando, el tentáculo estaba al borde de su abdomen de araña, la punta estaba saliendo.

\- "Déjame matarlo, e iré," Naruto le decía a la reina.

Orochimaru se lanzó hacia la pared donde estaba Naruto, pero Naruto al cambio lanzó telaraña hacia el techo esquivándolo. Las serpientes en el cuerpo de Orochimaru se lanzaban hacia Naruto, Naruto las cortaba con las patas en su espalda, cuando también usaba telaraña para deternerlas en el aire. Naruto empezaba a volar cuando más y más serpientes venían, Naruto estaba usando también sus garras para cortalas en el aire. Las garras eran largas como de 10 centímetros. Similares a las extremidades de sus insectos.

Al final era imposible, eran millones, muchas empezaron a envolverse en su cuerpo, hasta que Naruto extendió sus patas cortándolas en pedazos, y luego se puso a volar.

\- "Las serpientes en la selva no pueden contra los insectos, nuestro veneno es superior," Naruto decía. "Todavía no tienes tu veneno, Naruto, el ciclo no ha terminado," la reina le decía.

Después de minutos, Orochimaru quedó cortado en pedazos, pero el veneno de Orochimaru empezó, salía en gas, y Orochimaru empezó a susurrar.

\- "Conque parece que está tomando efecto," Orochimaru dijo cuando Naruto estaba empezando a drogarse.

\- "No se ha termnado tu ciclo, no has saboreado el veneno tuyo, ni se te ha sido inyectado en ti, eres propenso a otros," la reina le explicaba.

En minutos, Naruto apareció en otra dimensión, baba estaba en muchos lados, cuando Orochimaru salía en frente de él.

\- "Aquí es donde se llevará acabo el ritual de transfusión de cuerpos," Orochimaru decía.

La baba estaba tomando la forma de serpientes, y estas se movían alrededor de Naruto, entre sus extremidades y su abdomen. Naruto estaba en plano.

\- "¿Qué cosa tan fea es esta?" Naruto susurraba cuando sentía las serpientes. La baba la cubría.

\- "Ese cuerpo, la primera vez que una asimilación de tal magnitud ocurre, ese cuerpo será mío," Orochimaru decía.

Dentro de unos minutos, Kanon regresó y vio a la serpiente caída en pedazos, Naruto estaba en medio respirando, y gemiendo, caminaba con dificultad hacia donde estaban todos los demás insectos, en la prisión del laboratorio.

\- "¿Naruto?" Kanon preguntó. Ella conocía el ritual muy bien, y era casi imposible salirse de él.

\- "Kanon…" Naruto respondió.

En la dimensión donde iba a ocurrir el ritual, Orochimaru se estaba acercando a él, pero Naruto no era un cuerpo, Naruto y su consciencia, estaba dividida en todos los insectos, y eso incluían los que estaban dentro de la colmena, y eso rompió el ritual, no hubo forma para que Orochimaru tomará esa consciencia. Orochimaru murió en su intento.

Naruto que ya estaba gimiendo con tantas llamadas de su reina y sus insectos, se movía hacia la prisión, su abdomen estaba levantado y perpendicular al suelo. Cuando Naruto se acercaba, la puerta estaba destruida y una baba dura y negra la cubría en su lugar. Tenía una fisura fina y vertical, Naruto se movió a través de ella, y esta fisura cubría su cuerpo para que el aire exterior no pudiese escapar, lo cubría y la envolvía. Al entrar, los insectos se abrazaban y se frotaban entre sí, la fricción aumentaba la temperatura del ambiente, era muy caluroso, había como 40 grados. Todo estaba cubierto por la misma baba, todos los insectos se frotaban en las paredes.

\- "Mierda…" Naruto gemía cuando podía sentir el tentáculo dentro de su abdomen de araña salir hacia el exterior. Completamente perdiendo toda la flexibilidad, saliendo perpendicular al suelo, ya que Naruto estaba caminando con sus seis extremidades.

Los capullos de los 30 prisioneros estaban alrededor de toda la prisión, los hombres estaban completamente cubiertos, pero las mujeres tenían todo cubierto menos sus bocas, estaban completamente abiertas, los insectos usaban telarañas. El calor y la humedad le causaban tener sed, se morían de sed.

\- "¿Qué coño es esto?" Naruto decía mientras seguía caminando con dolor, sentía que tenía que levantarse.

\- "Es nuestro destino, luego de que parimos nuestros insectos, estos crean una colmena, y es tu deber reproducir guerreras," la reina le explicaba mientras Naruto se levantaba en sus piernas llegando a los dos metros. Naturalmente, el tentáculo de su abdomen de araña entró de nuevo hacia su cuerpo para permitirle que pudiera mover su abdomen.

\- "Lo moverás, y le darás de nuestro néctar, lo anhelan," la reina le decía mientras veía sus bocas abiertas completamente, la sed era demasiado debido al calor.

Cuando Naruto estaba de pie, su abdomen se movió entre sus piernas, y el tentáculo salió de nuevo entre sus piernas. Por primera vez, Naruto podía ver su abdomen, era enorme, el tamaño de su cuerpo, y al final estaba el orificio donde salió el tentáculo otra vez, completamente vertical. Tenía púas en su largo y al final era completamente puntiagudo. Desde ahí sus insectos salían cuando esa punta se abría en cuatro pétalos, pero en este caso no estaba abierto.

\- "Cumple el ciclo," la reina le dijo cuando Naruto no pudo más.

Naruto soltó telaraña y se haló hacia la primera humana, el abdomen se auto alineó y el tentáculo entró en el cuerpo de la humana, Naruto gemía y gritaba cuando la transformación estaba tomando acabo en el capullo. Las cuatro extremidades del humano se estaban desnutriendo, solo quedaban los huesos para luego formar ligamentos segmentados. Las piernas se rompían y tomaban una nueva articulación. Sus cabezas perdían el cabello cuando un caparazón del mismo color de Naruto reemplazaba su piel. Su trasero crecía formando un pequeño abdomen de araña. El caparazón continuaba en sus rostros reemplazando sus ojos por cuatro ojos, y sus bocas por mandíbulas que a diferencia de Naruto, no tenían colmillos, eran solo mandíbulas que se movían hacia dentro. Su boca abría de forma vertical en vez de horizontal.

Nuevos brazos crecían en su pecho, eran más pequeños que los dos alargados, y tenían dos garras y su propósito era descuartizar las víctimas para dirigirlas con facilidad. Sus pies tenían tres garras largas, al igual que las de sus manos.

Mientras la transformación tomaba forma, Naruto notó que los hombres todavía seguían vivos, se movían entre sus capullos, todos seguían vivos. Los insectos no se molestaron en matar a nadie dentro de esta colmena.

Luego de unos 30 minutos, Naruto se desligó del capullo, y naturalmente fue al siguiente. Este capullo se rompía cuando un brazo lo rompió, la primera guerrera salía, era del tamaño de Naruto, pero con extremidades angostas, su cuerpo era angosto también, Siseaba, había perdido todo rostro humano. Pero se notaba que fue una mujer. Su torso parecía humano y curveado, en sus pechos estos dos nuevos brazos se movían. A diferencia de Naruto, no contaba con una lengua larga, solo una corta, y se fue rápidamente al capullo donde estaba el hombre, con sus brazos del pecho descuartizaba el cuerpo del hombre, mientras con sus brazos agarraba ligamentos y se lo devoraba. Siseaba en el proceso.

\- "Las guerreras no tienen compasión alguna, y son difíciles de domar, pero su principal función es de protegerte, y lo harán, aunque mueran, te protegerán como si fueses su propio hijo. también te alimentarán," la reina le decía.

\- "Lo más importante, te darán del veneno, ellas lo generan en sus cuerpos, y te lo ofrecen," la reina le decía.

Entre el ciclo, una de las primeras guerreras, saltó y se enrolló en el cuerpo de Naruto, en su torso. La guerrera besó a Naruto, las mandíbulas alrededor de Naruto, naturalmente se aferraron al cráneo de la guerrera cuando esta lo alimentaba, le daba la carne de su víctima, y se la empujaba en su torso. Lo alimentaban rápido, y al mismo tiempo otra guerrera también se aferró en su espalda. Esperando su turno. Cuando la primera se zafó, la otra lo alimentaba por su pecho, inyectándole un nuevo majar, diferente al de los insectos. Era el veneno, que se formaba en los colmillos principales de su boca, se llenaban.

Pasaron dos días que Naruto estaba dentro de la colmena, Kanon esperaba pacientemente afuera, cansada y frustrada ya cuando de repente por esa misma fisura donde había entrado, el brazo de la guerrera salió, fino y delgado, típico de una araña, hasta que el cuerpo de la guerra salió. Ella no tenía alas como Naruto, pero si sus patas, como las piernas eran más largas, generalmente su abdomen de araña (que fue su trasero) salía hacia arriba. Al notar a Kanon, se aferró a ella y la cogió por el cuello. La guerrera siseaba, trataba de olerla, pero no tenía carne así que la soltó.

\- "Maldición, por fin," Kanon dijo cuando Naruto salió de la colmena. Naruto se sentía mejor y sus insectos también salieron.

La única forma para cruzar y salir de la guarida de Orochimaru era a través de ese pasillo de los guerreros, así que le dio la mano a Kanon, y Kanon entró al lugar. Tenía bastante calor naturalmente, pero pudo notar lo que había pasado. Sangre de las víctimas, y solo 10 guerreras que estaban amuntunadas en la colmena. No todas las humanas lograron, otras estaban todavías en capullos pero en sus bocas salía el líquido amarillento mezclado con la sangre de ellas.

\- "¿Qué pasó aquí?" Kanon dijo.

\- "Fue el segundo ciclo," Naruto dijo mientras cruzaban.

Otros capullos si estaban abiertos, completamente limpios donde se notaban que habían salido guerreras. Las guerreras caminaban por el pasillo, pero no tocaban a Kanon, tampoco a Naruto porque ya lo habían alimentado.

Los dos salieron del escondite de Orochimaru y se regresaron a la cueva de Akatsuki, Kanon tenía en sus manos el anillo de Orochimaru el cual se lo dio a Naruto. Las guerreras iban por el bosque, se movían y acechaban, pero siempre cerca de Naruto, observándole, y cuidando de él a la distancia. Naruto seguía caminando. Eran solo 10 guerreras, pero la reina y Naruto sabía que necesitaban más, tenían que tener más colmenas y reproducir más guerreras.

**(Nota: Las guerreras son GORGON del juego EVOLVE)**

**(Nota 2: Los insectos están basados en el "Facehugger" de Xenomorph,Aliens. La foto de la historia)**

**(Nota 3: Naruto es insectoide, con un abdomen tan grande como su cuerpo, y con cápsulas en su espalda donde están dobladas sus alas. En su boca, tiene mandíbulas como el Predalien, en AVP). Su cuerpo es humano pero tiene el escarabajo en su espalda, que está completamente aferrado al cuerpo humano de Naruto. Naruto presiente a la reina como una muchacha que le susurra por detrás, a través de sus oídos, le hace cariño y lo orienta entre sus metas.**

**(¿Continuará? Ya ven que esto es feo, y hasta desagradable de leer, pues es un monstruo insecto, hay que escribir algo que pudiese ocurrir en la vida real)**


End file.
